The purpose of this contract is to investigate a new optical storage/distribution medium called Compact Disc-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) in conjunction with the increasing, widespread use of personal computers (PCs) as they relate to the fulfillment of the National Cancer Institute's (NCI's) and International Cancer Information Center's (ICIC's) mission for the dissemination of cancer information to physicians, researchers, and other health professionals.